fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Kaneko
Haruhi is a eighteen year old Elf who inherited her father's beliefs and her mother's skill with using magic. Appearance Haruhi is shown to be a young beautiful Elf that has the appearance of a eighteen year old woman. She possesses long blonde hair which reaches down to her back and icy blue eyes that may attract many due to their charm. She also has elvish ears that are usually covered by her long blond hair, except for the tip of the ears. Haruhi also possesses a long blue cloak tied to her neck, while for clothes she has a short sleeved green tunic and loose brown pants. She also seems to have a height of 5 feet and 9 inches while weighting 142 lbs. Personality Most of the time Haruhi acts calm and peaceful. She hates fighting and she will do anything to get out of a violent situation. She adopted her father's philosophy of using magic for defense only and never for offense. However, even Haruhi has something that can anger her and become at least a little violent. The only thing that can anger her is if her partner: Kaine is severely injured or on death's door. Her father has noted that when angered, she is scarier than a demon. Haruhi is very wise and charismatic, these qualities make her a natural leader. Her usual calmness allows her to understand situations quickly and then make quick and usually correct decisions. Around Kaine, Haruhi is shown to be more playful and energetic. History Two Swords, Two Paths Ten years before Haruhi's birth, underneath the city of Era, two cloaked men leaned against a wall and they were both out of breath. Each held a cylindrical hilt in their hand. One of the hilts was blue while the other was black and had an ominous feeling to it. "Are you sure they won't notice these are gone, Haruto?" One man asked. The man known as Haruto shook his head and said, "I replaced these with decoy's, we should be safe for at least a couple of months." The Beginning Haruhi was born in a very small village in Neo Arcadia. She has one older brother, one older sister, and one younger brother. The oldest child in her family is a twenty-seven year old brother, Touma. The second oldest is her twenty-two year old sister, Misaka. Meeting Kaine Synopsis Equipment *Wand *Raitoejji - Raitoejji (Light-Edge), also known as Excalibur, is a very powerful and feared weapon that Haruhi uses. It is a five pound cylindrical hilt that can create a blade of pure magical energy. The secret of this sword are the two Lacrima stored in the hilt of the sword. How the sword works is a little more complicated. A single Concentrated Light Lacrima is stored in the six inch pummel of the handle. When the button is pressed the handle releases the magical energy in a similar way of a laser. The blade of magical energy is two inches wide and 4 feet long. The length of the sword is controlled by a circular piece of metal in the middle of the handle. This piece of metal slowly absorbs the magic that is being released and returns the magic back to the pummel, this causes the blade to stay a certain length rather then letting the magic continue to extend. User’s can change the Lacrima by twisting then pulling a small ring attacked to the end of the pummel. When the ring is pulled the inside of the hilt pulls out and the user can the exchange the Lacrima. To put the sword back together, the user pushes the pummel in and then twists the ring to lock it. Due to the blade being made of pure magic, this sword can cut through almost anything. Magic and Abilities Lifestream Magic Lifestream Magic is a type of magic that allows Haruhi to manipulate pure magical power. This allows her to perform a lot of different spells. Ranging from simple telekinesis to firing a blast of magic. She learned this type of magic from her father's research. *'Shield - '''This is a basic spell that allows Haruhi to create a shield made of pure magical energy. She can use this to protect herself or others. *'Construct - This spell is one of Haruhi's advanced Lifestream spells. It allows her to turn pure magical energy into a soild object. She can create anything from basic shapes to very durable walls. *'Taser Palm - '''This is a close range spell that requires Haruhi to strike her opponent with her palm. Upon impact, Haruhi releases magical energy through her palm, which causes the foe to be temporarily stunned, cause pain similar to an electric shock, and with enough magical energy, propel them back. This is Haruhi's most used offensive spell due to the how quick she can end the fight and because of the fact that it is very hard to kill someone with it. *'Energy Blast '- Blast is a basic spell that allows Haruhi to fire a wave of pure magical energy at an opponent from her hands. This spell is one of Haruhi's only offensive Lifestream Magic spells. This spell is strong enough to easily destroy a brick wall. *'Panacea - 'This is one of Haruhi's favorite techniques, by placing her palm of a wounded area she is able to flow magic into the wound to heal wound almost instantly. *'Karma Wave-''' The user ones up to the opponent and slams both their palms against the opponent's body so that the wrist is less than an inch apart. Once done, the immediately release a powerful wave of magical energy, which is capable of complete shredding normal armor and propelling the opponent far back. Due to the blunt force of the spell, this can cause the opponent to experience brain trauma, dizziness, as well as a significant amount of damage at the spot of impact. Barrier Magic Barrier Magic is Haruhi's trademark magic, Barrier Magic is a type of magic that allows Haruhi to turn her magical energy in the form of a barrier to protect herself or an ally. The barrier can manifest in a lot of different forms, ranging from a cone to a cylinder. This magic is primarily used for defense, which is why Haruhi likes it so much. *'''Healing Barrier - Healing Barrier is a technique that combines Lifestream Magic and Barrier Magic. This spell operates like a microwave. Haruhi creates a very durable dome-shaped barrier. While the barrier is up it emits magical waves inside the barrier. Anyone inside the barrier is healed. This magic doesn't come without weaknesses, while the barrier is up Haruhi's body takes a small toll. The longer the barrier is up the greater the toll is. *Invisible Barrier - The Invisible Barrier spell is a very basic Barrier Magic spell. Haruhi holds out her hands in front of her and greats an invisible wall shaped barrier in front of her. *Kitsune Barrier- Kitsune Barrier is Haruhi's strongest and most durable Barrier Magic spell. Haruhi creates a giant barrier around her in the shape of a nine-tailed fox. This barrier has been shown to have an incredible defensive ability, which is shown when Haruhi was able to easily take on an assault of Darkness Magic spells. However, in exchange for such power, this spell harms the users body greatly. Sleep Magic This is a type of magic that Haruhi can use to make an opponent fall asleep. The most common way Haruhi uses this magic is with a wave of her hand in front of the target's face. *'Dream Knock' - Haruhi creates bubbles in the shape of bullet, when the bullets hit the target, the target to go to sleep. Telekinesis Telekinesis is a type of magic that allows Haruhi to levitate objects with her mind. She is able to send a powerful telekinetic wave to send an object or person flying upon impact or use telekinesis to pull an object her person towards her if the telekinetic wave hit. Transformation Wind Magic Wind Magic is Haruhi's second favorite magic because of the feeling of serenity that runs over her when she uses it. Wind Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to create anything from a gentle breeze to a powerful blast of wind. Like Haruhi, most users of this magic are able to fly. Haruhi's flying ability is as natural as her ability to walk. Haruhi often combines it with Sleep Magic to make a whole town fall asleep. *Flight *Sleepy Wind *Wind Shield *Wind Wall Enhanced Wisdom Ever since Haruhi was a child, she was gifted with the ability to have wisdom beyond the limits of normal elves. Haruhi possesses unbelievable understanding regarding: concepts, how people think, objects, events, and situations. This allows her to quickly notice the things around her and put it together to create very accurate judgements, almost to the point it is perceived to be clairvoyance. *Persuasion Due to Haruhi's incredible understanding of the thought process of living beings, Haruhi obtained the ability to expertly persuade people to see things her way. *Master Tactician Due to Haruhi's incredible wisdom, she is able to create multiple strategies in her head at a moments notice and she is able to effectivly change it very quickly. This causes people to think that she is always a couple of steps ahead of them, which she usually is. Her plans can vary dramatically, ranging from very simple to unbelievably complex. *Photographic Memory Haruhi has a photographic memory which allows her to remember anything after only seeing it for a short amount of time. This helps her a lot because it isn't easy to remember all the information she receives through her heightened senses. Enhanced Charisma Haruhi possesses the unusual trait of having unnaturally high charisma. This allows her to easily and effortlessly make friends and gain people's trust. Haruhi uses this special ability a lot, the most common ways she uses it is to get out of a violent situation. People describe this charisma as a gravitational field that brings people together and create serenity. Enhanced Phsycial Prowess It has been shown on numours occasions that Haruhi's phsycial prowess is superior to normal elves and humans. Haruhi's speed is her greatest and most used attribute followed by her agility She usually uses her speed and agility to user her legendary Seihozen Kenryū. Heightened Senses Haruhi possesses heightened senses that she uses to quickly gather information about a person, place, or thing. She is able to see what most people would have no hope in seeing, hear what most people can't hear, have a sense of smell on par with a dog's, feel even the tiniest insect crawl on her, and taste things some people cannot taste. Additionally she has the ability to see ultraviolet and can turn this ability on and off at her whim. Sword Style During Haruhi's travels she has experimented are on a lot of different sword styles to try and find a fighting style that fits her beliefs perfectly. She first experimented with a sword style that focused on brute strength and offense in the hopes of finishing a fight quickly. She discovered that it was two easy to kill some with this sword style. Relying purely on defense caused her to tire out quickly. Lastly she made up a fighting style that relied on her incredible reflexes and agility. This sword style focuses on very fast yet precise strikes that usually only leave a small scratch on the opponent's body, this means that it is very hard to land a killing blow. She tends to avoid stabs because its too easy to kill someone with stabs. She uses her agility and gracefulness to avoid strikes with flips and quick movements to get around opponent's. To viewers it looks like an uncontrollable whirlwind of sword strikes when in reality she has perfect control. Due to the mercifulness of her sword style Haruhi dubbed it "Seihozen Kenryū" (生保全剣流, Preserving Life Sword-Style). Immense Magic Power According to Haruhi's father, Haruhi's magical power is superior to her mother's magical power, which isn't an easy feat. Her magical power is around the level of around the level of a S-Class mage, maybe a tiny bit stronger. Quotes *"A mage should use their magic for defense, never for offensive." - Haruhi's philosophy Trivia *Haruhi's first name was inspired by Haruhi Suzumiya, my favorite anime character. *A bit of Haruhi's personality was inspired by Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats. *Haruhi's beliefs were inspired by Jedi beliefs. *Due to Haruhi's Jedi-like beliefs, most of her quotes were insipired by Jedi sayings and quotes. *I received permission from Flame to use Lifestream Magic. *The last name, Kaneko, came from a clan I made on Naruto Fanon. *Similar to the author, Haruhi's favorite word is floccinaucinihilipilification. *Damon wrote the appearance section. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Wanderer Category:Wandering Mage Category:Peaceful Mage Category:Sword User Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Wind Magic User